


Insatiable

by NatalieRyan



Series: Dirty Little Secret Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cop Steve, Hand Jobs, Hip Hop dancer Bucky, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Without preamble Bucky rearranged himself on the passenger seat and leaned across Steve's lap. Steve shouted as Bucky's mouth closed over the head of his cock. Bucky kissed and licked at the head before he sank further on Steve's cock....Bucky has been at a competition in LA for a week. What happens when his boyfriend waits for him at the airport?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Dirty Little Secret Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661917
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me few days before NYE and as I was writing my Sherlock fic back then I decided to postpone the writing of it After a while my inspiration for this fic waned, but suddenly reappeared couple of nights ago and this came out. It's part of my 'verse that has cop Steve and hip hop dancer Bucky in my story "Dirty little secret", so consider this a sequel.  
> Let's just say the title is Bucky in this fic.  
> Thanks to dixons_mama for the beta.

Bucky practically threw himself at Steve when he noticed his boyfriend waiting at the airport entrance, suitcase forgotten for the moment. He hadn't seen Steve in 7 days and that was 7 days too much.

Bucky breathed in the scent of Steve. Steve's usual cologne that had a lemony scent, reminding Bucky slightly of the Lancôme perfume "Miracle", and something underneath that was distinctively Steve.

Steve held on to Bucky as his boyfriend climbed him like a koala. Lucky for him, Bucky didn't have to be afraid Steve would drop him.

They stood like that, just hugging, for what seemed like hours, but was in fact just a few minutes.

"Hey, there, Buck." Steve grinned stupidly at Bucky, Bucky grinning goofily in return.

"Hiya, Stevie. I missed you."

"I can tell. I missed you too, sweetheart."

"Thanks for picking me up. How was your day?"

"Boring. Filing paperwork the whole day. This has been the best part of my day."

Bucky smiled and took Steve's hand in his, interlocking their fingers as they finally started moving towards the parking lot, Bucky pulling his suitcase along and leaning on Steve as they walked.

In the car a comfortable silence descended upon them as Steve drove them home. Bucky had been living with Steve for three months now and it was nice to go home together. They made it work around their jobs, and Bucky absolutely loved it when he came home to Steve after a day of grueling practice on new dance moves. In turn, Steve loved it when Bucky prepared him lunch, dinner and sometimes breakfast when he had a long and exhausting shift.

Steve startled when he felt a hand on his right thigh. He let the car swerve as the hand moved up and cupped his dick through his jeans. Steve inhaled sharply as he tried to keep the car straight on the road.

"B-Buck… what are you doing?"

Steve got his answer when first his belt buckle then the button and zipper of his jeans were opened and Bucky put his hand inside Steve's boxer briefs, massaging his dick.

Steve was already at half-mast when Bucky pulled his dick out carefully.

"Shit, Buck what’s gotten into you?" Steve chuckled as Bucky leaned to peck Steve on the cheek.

"Nothing. I can’t wait any longer to be acquainted with little Steve again."

"Can't it wait till home?" Steve asked, and then Bucky's words caught up with him. " _Little_ Steve?"

Bucky grinned like a loon before he managed to get Steve's jeans further down his thighs, the leather of the car seat sighing when Steve’s naked ass sat on it again. Steve was surprised at Bucky's deftness and efficiency. He must have a serious case of blue balls to be so horny not to wait till they were home.

"Okay, big Steve. And yes it can't wait till home. I've been hard for 30 minutes now, ever since the plane touched down at JFK and I'm still wondering how you failed to notice."

Without preamble Bucky rearranged himself on the passenger seat and leaned across Steve's lap. Steve shouted as Bucky's mouth closed over the head of his cock. Bucky kissed and licked at the head before he sank further on Steve's cock.

"Fuuuuck, that mouth, baby." Steve moaned and could barely keep the car on the road as Bucky bobbed his head.

Steve put his hand on Bucky's head, just resting it there while he searched for a remote place to park the car, luckily there was a patch of road, hidden away from curious eyes. Being part of NYPD had its perks, Steve thought, as he recognized the street. A blind alley that worked in their favor. 

Steve turned left and then turned off the engine. Bucky didn't falter in his movements as Steve stopped, he only made more effort and swallowed Steve whole, keeping in place before he pulled off and started jerking Steve off.

Quiet and soft moans filled the space as they kissed and Steve's hand reached down Bucky's spine and grabbed one pert ass cheek. Bucky moaned against Steve's mouth and ground against Steve's palm.

Steve suddenly halted and stopped Bucky from moving.

"Wait, what happened?" Bucky looked confused.

"Nothing. I just got an idea. We need to get out of the car first though."

Bucky obliged and Steve would be scared about Bucky hurting himself at the speed he left the car, but Bucky was a hip hop dancer after all, and had the moves. He knew how to get around. Steve almost growled at the possessive feeling.

Once outside of the car, Steve removed his jeans and boxers, but left his shirt on. He took a moment to notice the way Bucky looked. Always soft and comfy in his t-shirts and the numerous pairs of leggings he owned. The t-shirt clung to Bucky's shoulders and was stretched tight, the leggings clinging to Bucky's legs like a second skin, accentuating his ass. Bucky looked like a snack and suddenly Steve was very, _very_ hungry.

"Oh sweetheart, I missed you so much."

"Tell me about it, Stevie. But I'm here now. And I plan to catch up, if you are willing."

"Always, Buck. Turn around and put your hands above your head. Lean against the hood and spread your legs. Have to search you."

Bucky did as he was told. He was already turned on by the blow job he gave Steve in the car. Steve using his cop voice turned him on even more.

Steve's hands carefully patted him down, not really looking for anything, but, awfully far from where Bucky wanted them.

Steve snapped the elastic on Bucky’s leggings playfully before pulling them down to his ankles.

"Easy, tiger." Bucky grinned as he felt Steve spread his ass cheeks.

"Oh, I'll show you easy."

Steve ran his palm against the cleft of Bucky's ass and touched something wet. Running an experimental swipe against Bucky's crack he came up with traces of what was undoubtedly lube. Steve got impossibly harder at the thought of Bucky prepping himself for Steve's cock.

"It was in one of the bathroom stalls at LAX. I had to release the pent up energy, and didn't want to pop a boner during my flight, so I took care of business and stretched my hole just for you."

"Damn Buck, are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope. I'm hoping you take the hint and get that dick inside me."

Steve didn't waste any time, spitting on his palm, and slicking his cock. Holding it with one hand, he spread Bucky's ass with the other and slowly pushed in. Once he was inside Bucky, up to the hilt, Steve stilled. He gave Bucky time to adjust, running his hands over Bucky's hips.

"You can move now." Bucky breathed and it was all Steve needed to start fucking him in earnest.

There were no more words, no smart ass replies, as Steve fucked Bucky into next week. The only sounds that could be heard was skin slapping on skin, and their moaning; as quiet as they were in the car, now they were howling in pleasure.

It wasn't long before Steve's hips stuttered, and he gave a few fast thrusts before coming deep inside Bucky. As Steve was pulsing inside Bucky, Bucky took himself in hand and jerked himself off before coming with a low groan. He was grateful for his strong boyfriend, because Bucky's legs felt like jelly.

Once they recovered enough, Steve took a rag from the glove compartment and a bottle of water he always kept in his car for when he needed it. Bucky was pliant in Steve's hands, and had a huge grin on his face, making Steve smile.

After Steve tucked them both into their pants he pulled Bucky in a hug and gently swayed them from side to side. Bucky clearly needed time for his brain to come online, and for the moment, Steve was content to hold him in his arms.

Bucky buried his face in Steve's neck and let his boyfriend lull him while the moon shone above them. Then he looked up at Steve and Steve looked back with such fondness it made Bucky melt.

"I love you, Steve."

"Love you, too, Buck."


End file.
